


Winchester's Bunker.

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hunters Find the Bunker, Legendary Winchesters (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: After finding an address and a key in the journal of dead hunter Claire Novak, a small group of hunters go there, surprised at what they find.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Winchester's Bunker.

Nobody truly ever known if the Winchester brothers died.

With a small circle of hunters that they kept in touch with, and having no true friends that were not hunters that weren't dead or not human, no one knows if they are alive.

One of the people that knew the Winchesters, Claire Novak, a older woman that was ready to die at any moment, had told stories about the brothers and their angel. She even said that she thought the angel and the older Winchester, Dean, had been in a relationship at one point, but wasn't sure if it was true. 

"It has been 50 so years since I've last seen them. They'd be in their 80's at least." Claire had said as she wiped down the counter of the bar.

But now Claire was dead, killed by one of Crowley's rouge demons.

Demons were ruthless when provoked, but not as bad as they used to be. Claire had told them that after the disappearance of the Winchester's and Castiel the angel, Crowley had become stricter and meaner to his demons, and kept them on a tight leash.

"Crowley knew the Winchester's pretty well." Was all she said when people asked her why he was like that.

When Kyle and George had found her journal, an old leather bound thing that had classic rock band patches stitched into the leather, a key and a piece of paper had fallen out. 

"Why should we even go to Kansas? It's at least a days drive!" Sky, a younger hunter that had joined after her brother was killed by a pagan god, shouted into Josh's face. Josh looked up to the Winchester's in every way, even driving a classic car. Sky and Josh had been in an on and off relationship for a while now.

"Maybe Claire want us to pick up where the Winchester's left off!" He yelled back and gestured around the room.

There was only one senior hunter in the group, and that was Franklin, a cranky guy in his late forties who's wife had been killed, shrugged and said that it might be worth it.

The other five agreed.

The others where Kyle and George, twin brothers who had been thrown into this mess by being raised by a pack of werewolves that had used them to get food. Luther and Taylor were best friends since birth and had been kidnapped by a wraith, then saved by Claire. There was also Wren, a lone hunter that only told bits and pieces of her story. 

The hunters were surprised at what they found. 

There was an old abandoned factory right next to the steps that led down to a door.

"Guess this is it." Mumbled Luther, sighing after the long drive. He had to be in the back of one of the two cars that they had brought. He would have preferred to bring his own, but Franklin had said that it would look weird if there were several out-of-date cars following each other.

When they had all gotten down the stairs, weapons ready, aimed at the door, and just when George was about to put the key into the lock, a voice spoke.

"What are you doing here?! How did you find this place?!" The man was short, and Scottish by his accent, but he wore dark clothes and had just appeared at the top of the stairs.

Wren stepped forward and glared at the man. "Christo." She spoke and the mans eyes flashed red. The group gasped and flinched away.

The demon looked annoyed at the word, but asked his questions again. "What are you morons doing here? And how did you find it?"

Taylor stepped forward this time. "We're hunters, demon. And another hunter gave us this key and the address."

Before the demon's mouth could open again, the clouds had gone dark and lightning flashed. "Damn it." He said, and then he was gone, leaving the smell of sulfur behind. 

"What was that?" Kyle asked as the clouds retreated.

Franklin shrugged and George took that as a sign to open the door. 

A thin layer of dust was over most of the surfaces, but it almost seemed uninhabited. But the one table in the library had been used many times over the years, and the table with the world map on it was wiped clean.

"How old is this place?" Luther asked to himself, looking at the old technology.

They had tried to go further into the bunker, but they were hit with a loud ringing, and the noise soon became painful. 

Some of their ears began the bleed, but they all ended up unconscious with a man in a trench coat standing over them. 

\---------------------------

When they had woken up, they were outside of the bunker, key gone.

"Damn it." Franklin cursed as he searched his coat pockets to find Claire's journal, but did not find the book.

"You shouldn't have gone in there." The short demon man was back, shaking his head as he took a sip of a liquor in his glass.

Sky shook her head. "What was that? I haven't seen a monster-"

"Castiel isn't a monster. Not really." The demon cut her off, his word not holding any emotions.

"Castiel... The Winchester's angel?" Josh ask, eyes widening. "This must have been where they lived."

The demon downed the rest of his drink. "Castiel has not been the same, after what happened to the Winchesters. He doesn't even talk to Claire..."

"Claire Novak?" Tayor gasped.

The demon furrowed his brows. "Why, yes. How do you know her?" It was more of a demand then a question.

"Claire's dead. She ran a hunter's bar in Virginia." George informed the demon, who looked down into his glass before tossing it away. It shattered off in the distance.

"So that was the old hunter one of the rouges killed." The demon shook his head. "You better never come back. Castiel... he will not be happy with this news."

"Wait!" Sky cried and the demon turned around. "What's your name?"

"My names Crowley. Best remember it."


End file.
